<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swim by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298535">Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s a bit of an inbetween, M/M, alex is somewhat reassuring, bad habits, beginning of ship of the dead, fierrochase, kinda angst but not really, magnus bites his nails, maybe OOC warning, not really fluff either, worrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is worried about how they’re going to stop Loki.  Alex is a bit of reassuring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is an Alec benjamin song which I think is fitting.  Also I just started reading the ship of the dead so this takes place in the beginning of that.  It’s like 1:30 am and I want to actually write something good but I’m too tired.  Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, stop that,” Alex said cautiously, pulling Magnus’ hand away from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Magnus blinked, tearing his eyes away from the churning waves to look at Alex.  His shoulders were tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nails, they didn’t do anything to you,” Alex joked, still not letting go of Magnus’ hand.  He looked over Magnus as discreetly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize,” Magnus glanced over at the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worried about Blitz and Hearth?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus gave a slight nod, he licked his lips, “it’s a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alex agreed, knowing all too well about the stresses that this mission held.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, we’ll get through this,” Magnus said, more to himself than Alex.  He pulled his hand away from the shorter boy (at least at the moment boy).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared out into the waves chewing on his thumbnail, Alex wanted to take his hand again but thought better of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get through it,” Alex agreed after a long pause.  He nudged his shoulder against Magnus’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus’ shoulders were tense and the way he was chewing his nails made Alex concerned that he’d make them bleed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about facing Loki,” Magnus mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all are,” Alex agreed in what he hoped was an empathetic way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus nodded, his eyes were unfocused, his posture tense and rigid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to…” Magnus gestured absently behind him,  Alex wasn’t sure to what exactly, “do something…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that, try not to wear yourself out too thin,” Alex said, putting his hand on Magnus’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone asks we never had this conversation,” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Alex held up his hands defensively.  He wasn’t really sure that this qualified as a ‘conversation’ but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.  Might as well let Magnus believe if it would ease his worry just a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus wandered off below decks looking for something to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m too tired to write anything else tonight so oof, this kinda short but whatever.  Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>